This study has analyzed the effect of cardioversion on cardiac contractility and the force-interval relation during atrial fibrillation. The finding that the "negative force frequency relationship" operates in atrial fibrillation to reduce contractility in short cycles adds yet another deleterious effect to those already recognized to occur with this arrhythmia. Three manuscripts have been submitted from the work of Dr. Silverman and his colleagues.